Places
Most of the time, all of the pets that need to be found are in Pocketville. However, there are more places in the Pocket Kingdom and other nations that weren't explored during Kate's adventures. This is a list of all the places in Pocketville's dimension. Places in the Pocket Kingdom * Tomlin Palace The Tomlin Palace is a tall, colourful, grand old palace located in Pocketville that is home to many monarchs of the Pocket Kingdom for over 500 years. It has the Magic Fountain, a fountain used as a portal to different dimensions, as well as its gardens, where the garden parties are hosted, and has a tower that has a belfry with five bells that chime every 15 minutes. *Pocketville Studios A massive area where most movies, television series, and radio shows are developed. *Couples' Peak A beautiful mountain in the Mariane Mountain Range where pets go to spend time with one another. It's mostly couples who go there (hence the name), but sometimes close friends will visit as well. Places beyond the Pocket Kingdom *Ontavia Ontavia is a beautiful, peaceful kingdom filled with animals similar to the Pocketers, but many have very colourful markings and even symbols in their eyes. Most of the animals who live there are unqualified for a Friendship Ceremony, although there are some who move to the Pocket Kingdom because they change their minds. Queen Zara is the monarch there. Many Pocketers also use Ontavia as a popular spot for a holiday. * Granitia Granitia is a magical kingdom where there are animals with sparkly wings and colourful pelts. Their culture is very brilliant, and there are different kinds of landscapes there, such as the Mystica Caverns, the Ziza Mountains, and even Luena Isle. Empress Evonna is the monarch there. Granitia is also considered a popular tourist destination, and the Granitians even have their own language. * Republic of Kreol The Republic of Kreol is one country that everyone else would never speak of. It’s a dark, stormy land, where Kreolans stalk through. Beware the Kreolans, as even though they look cute and colourful, they are deadly. Suno is their leader. * Loralia Loralia is a delicious kingdom known for its sweet culture. Sweetskeys are native to the country, which their interior bodies are made up of candy. Queen Asterena is their monarch. Loralia is one of the kingdoms that are considered to be a popular tourist destination. * Mesozoic Valley Mesozoic Valley is a large island many miles away from the Pocket Kingdom and the rest of the countries. What sets this place apart from the others is that all the animals that reside are from the Mesozoic time period (triassic-Cretaceous), hence the name. While Kate never encountered this place. It was explored by Liam X and while there is thousands, maybe millions of species there. He only encountered Argentinosaurus, Oviraptors, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus, Dryosaurus, Allosaurus, Triceratops, and lastly, a deranged Ceratosaurus that hunts for fun and not food. Liam X, Spinosaurus and a few other species put an end to the Ceratosaurus' reign and brought a sort of "peace" to the land. Category:Article list Category:Article stubs Category:Areas